


Remember this at midnight on 31st.

by moth2fic



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth2fic/pseuds/moth2fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative, pros-centric version of Auld Lang Syne</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember this at midnight on 31st.

**Author's Note:**

> With apologies and thanks to Robert Burns.
> 
> I have hopes that Pros fans might learn at least one verse and sing along, quietly, at New Year. (And perhaps on Burns Night.)
> 
> Thanks to pushkin666 and kat_lair for the beta.
> 
> Originally posted to the LJ comm discoveredinalj on 28.12.11. along with New Year and Christmas icons as gifts.

Should Major Cowley be forgot  
And never brought to mind?  
Should CI5 too be forgot,  
And auld lang syne!

_For auld lang syne, my dear,  
For auld lang syne,  
Well take a cup of loving yet  
For auld lang syne._

And surely I'll be your partner yet!  
And surely you'll be mine!  
Through well and ill and young and old  
For auld lang syne.

_For auld lang syne, my dear, etc._

We two have run about the town  
And pulled the triggers fine;  
We've staked our lives on ops and obs,  
Sin auld lang syne.

_For auld lang syne, my dear, etc._

We two have been as close as one;  
I'm yours and you are mine.  
We've loved and laughed and braved the world  
Sin auld lang syne.

_For auld lang syne, my dear, etc._

And there's a hand, my own true love!  
Give me a hand o' thine!  
We'll drink to bonds that cannot break,  
For auld lang syne.

_For auld lang syne, etc._


End file.
